


Release Me

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Community: springkink, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/"><b>springkink</b></a> prompt submitted by <a href="http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jedishampoo.livejournal.com/"><b>jedishampoo</b></a>, "dubcon, restraint, ripped clothing - Why are we even here?"</p><p>Warning: spoilers for events in Vols. 7-10 of Saiyuki Reload manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after the end of the Saiyuki Reload manga. [](http://chibijaana.livejournal.com/profile)[**chibijaana**](http://chibijaana.livejournal.com/) encouraged me to pick up this prompt, so this is all her fault. ^_~

It wasn't the first time Sanzo had awoken groggily from a deep, drugged sleep to find himself stripped of his robes, gun and sutra and tied to a bed. It was, however, the first time he had awoken to find himself in such a state with Hakkai sitting calmly next to the bed, reading a book.

Hakkai looked up and smiled at Sanzo. "Oh! You're awake," he said cheerfully, closing his book and putting it aside.

Sanzo scowled; he knew quite well that the more pleasant Hakkai's smile, the more unpleasantness was sure to follow. "What the fuck is this?" he grumbled, pulling at his restraints.

"Yes, well," Hakkai said with a little nod, as if Sanzo was asking about the seating arrangements at dinner. "I thought it was time we had a little talk."

If it had been anyone else sitting there, Sanzo would be fighting like hell to free himself and yelling profanity-laced promises of murder by the most painful means possible. Since it was Hakkai, Sanzo decided to try calm and reason first. Violence could come later, if necessary.

"Fine. So talk, before those two idiots come barging in," Sanzo said.

"I've sent them out for the evening," Hakkai replied. "There won't be any children to interrupt our adult conversation."

Something about the way Hakkai said _adult_ set off a warning chime in the back of Sanzo's consciousness, particularly with Sanzo being bound and stripped of all clothing but his jeans. He tested his restraints; Hakkai had used a length of what felt like silk to tie Sanzo's legs together at the ankles, and more silk scarves had been employed to bind Sanzou's wrists over his head and attach them to the center post in the laddered headboard. He expected that both the silk and the iron bedframe would hold fast no matter how hard he pulled. Sanzo wondered idly where the hell Hakkai had managed to find silk scarves in this dust-speck of a village. He figured it was better not to ask.

"Get to the point," he said sharply.

Hakkai got up and moved to stand at the head of the bed. "You caused us quite a bit of trouble, you know," he said, peering down at Sanzo. Since his head and shoulders were propped up by a stack of pillows, Sanzo was able to glare up at Hakkai without too much discomfort.

"No one asked you to come after me," he snapped, his ill humor getting the better of him.

Hakkai made a tsk-ing noise. "Now, Sanzo," he chided, "you know we had to for Goku's sake, if for nothing else." His good eye glinted dangerously. "You do know what happened to him while you were gone?"

Sanzo felt his gut twist at the memory of Goku falling at his feet, slashed to ribbons and coughing up blood, while he couldn't do a goddamned thing to stop it. He covered his discomfort with a snort. "You released the Seiten Taisei to heal him, and nearly got yourself, the moronic kappa, and everyone around you killed in the process," he retorted.

Hakkai sat on the bed, his hip brushing against Sanzo's bare torso. Sanzo willed himself not to flinch. "It worked, didn't it?" Hakkai said, leaning over to tap an index finger against Sanzo's chest. "You should be more grateful."

Sanzo let out an irritated huff, ruffling his disheveled bangs. "Give me my gun, and I'll show you some fucking gratitude," he growled, wriggling his limbs for emphasis.

Hakkai's answering laugh was light, carefree, as if Sanzo had just told an amusing anecdote over afternoon tea. "I'm sure you will," he said, running his finger up Sanzo's chest and resting it at the hollow of his throat. "But let's finish our discussion first."

Sanzo could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. Despite his best efforts at control, his body was beginning to respond to Hakkai's light touches. "What do you expect from me?" he ground out. "My thanks? An apology? You're not fucking getting either."

"Of course not," Hakkai said reasonably, continuing to trace the contours of Sanzo's neck with that one maddening finger. "But if we are to continue moving forward, it's time for you to acknowledge the truth."

Hakkai's finger hit a particularly sensitive spot just below Sanzo's ear, and Sanzo's dick twitched. Lying here, trussed up like a bird on a spit, getting a hard-on from just _that_ \-- it was goddamned humiliating. Sanzo could almost hear his temper snap like a dry twig.

"Fuck you and your truth, whatever the hell it is," he snarled bucking against his bonds. "Release me, Hakkai, or I swear --"

"Yes, yes, I know, you'll kill me, send me to hell, and so forth," Hakkai sighed, curling his fingers to cup Sanzo's cheek. His expression was that of a teacher disappointed in his star pupil. "Don't you ever tire of being so obstreperous?"

"Shove it," Sanzo panted, thrashing back and forth, trying to get enough leverage to swing his legs around for a sideways kick. Hakkai responded by hoisting a leg over Sanzo's lower limbs, pinning them to the bed.

"Now, now, violence is no solution," Hakkai clucked, rubbing his leg up and down and pressing his crotch to Sanzo's thigh so that Sanzo could feel his erection. Figures the twisted bastard would get off on this, Sanzo thought savagely.

"Are you ready to admit it?" Hakkai asked, fixing Sanzo with a predatory stare.

"No," Sanzo responded automatically, even though he still had no bloody idea what Hakkai was asking. His breath caught as Hakkai slid his body up and along Sanzo's until he was sitting astride Sanzo. He bent down and took one of Sanzo's nipples into his mouth, worrying it with tongue and teeth until Sanzo could no longer restrain himself from arching into the caress.

"How about now?" Hakkai asked, looking up just enough to meet Sanzo's eyes, breath ghosting over the nipple's taut peak.

"Why are we even here? What the fuck do you want from me?" Sanzo raged through clenched teeth. His cock was so hard it hurt, but he wasn't about to give Hakkai the satisfaction of knowing that.

Hakkai reared up and regarded Sanzo with his most serious expression. "You believe you are alone in this journey," he said. "You are not."

"The fuck I'm not," Sanzo spat back. "Muichimotsu…"

"…is a lie you keep telling yourself," Hakkai interrupted, reaching back to fondle Sanzo's erection through his jeans. Sanzo cried out at the surge of pained pleasure that shot from his groin through his limbs and up his spine.

"You say you didn't ask us to come after you," Hakkai continued in that infuriatingly serene tone, in direct contrast to his ministrations to Sanzo's crotch. "Yet you answered Goku's call and freed him from his prison. You interceded on my behalf and took responsibility for my actions in this life. You gave purpose to Gojyo's directionless life. You asked us to accompany you on this mission to the West."

Hakkai punctuated each "you" with a squeeze, and Sanzo responded with a string of barely coherent profanity. "Now," Hakkai said, removing his hand and rolling himself to his previous seat beside Sanzo. "Admit the truth, and I will release you."

"GodDAMN you," Sanzo swore, his mind a jumble of fury and fear and need. "Damn you all for following me… and damn me for allowing it."

A slow, satisfied smile crept across Hakkai's face. "I suppose that will do," he said, moving to straddle Sanzo's hips. "I apologize in advance for this."

Hakkai ripped Sanzo's jeans open in one swift, ragged motion, and Sanzo hissed as the bent teeth of the ravaged zipper caught a couple of stray hairs in the process. He started to curse at Hakkai for wrecking his clothes, but Hakkai took Sanzo's cock into his mouth, destroying whatever coherent thoughts Sanzo had left. A few deft strokes of Hakkai's tongue was all it took to bring Sanzo off, much to his chagrin -- he would have liked to have made it more difficult for the sadistic bastard to get satisfaction.

"Oh… that was lovely," Hakkai murmured, kissing the inside of Sanzo's thigh. He rose to his knees and slipped a hand inside his sweatpants, stroking himself to completion with a choked cry while Sanzo watched, still breathing hard from his own climax.

Hakkai wiped his hand on his t-shirt and swiftly untied Sanzo without speaking. He sat on the edge of the bed as Sanzo sat up with a frown, rubbing his reddened wrists and flexing his legs to get the blood flowing again.

Hakkai cleared his throat. "Your things are over there," he said, pointing to the corner where Sanzo's robes lay neatly folded, his gun and rolled sutra resting on top of them. "Shall I get you your gun?"

Sanzo regarded Hakkai silently for a moment. "Too much trouble," he said, laying back on the pillows with a hint of a smirk. "Bring me a cigarette instead."


End file.
